


26 Dimensions

by Sunshineditty



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineditty/pseuds/Sunshineditty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of what ifs and AUs based upon my favorite scenes/episodes of TBBT (not in any particular order). Ratings will vary, so look at beginning of each chapter to find out what it will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Texas On Your Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue based off of Episode 5.8 "The Isolation Permutation" with some tweaks for my story.

"The two of you need to get your women in line!"

Leonard and Howard look up at the towering and fuming Texan pointing at them. His normal unruffled appearance is distinctly disturbed, hair parted on the wrong side, and wearing one layer instead of the usual three.

"What?" Leonard asks, puzzled. He isn't currently in a relationship as much as he wants one, so Sheldon isn't making sense, even worse than usual.

"Last night I was strong-armed into evening of animal lust and spooning with an emotional Penelope Anne Watson. This on a night that I had originally designated for solving the space time geometry in higher spin gravity and building my Lego Death Star."

The boys take a breath in order to rally themselves to deal with an angry Sheldon Cooper. Raj just sits there with a small smirk, glad to be out of his treasured friend's line of sight.

"And you know why?" Sheldon's voice goes up like the xylophone he's fond of using while searching for the acoustic sweet spot in a movie theater. "Your gal pals, Amy and Bernadette, went out shopping for some weekend retreat nonsense without Penny. An action they took with no thought with regard to how it would affect me, the future of String Theory, or my Lego fun time!"

Raj and Howard exchange glances, and Raj raises a cocky brow because he doesn't have to throw himself on the grenade. The silence is reluctantly broken by Howard.

"What do you want us to do about it?

"You clearly weren't listening to my topic sentence: get your women in line! You make them apologize to Penny and set things right . I am a man of science, not someone's whoopee buddy!"

The space between them practically vibrates with emotion, yet Leonard's mind is still stuck on Sheldon's uncharacteristic use of vulgar words (well, his version anyway).

"Hang on a minute. Did you really just say "whoopee buddy?""

"I apologize for using such strong language, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Penny has stricken coitus from the lexicon and I refuse to call the thrusting, grunting, and exchange of fluids making love. That's just absurd."

"You and Penny...together?"

It is still mind-boggling how such an odd duck like Sheldon manages to pull pretty and sexy women all the time, but especially the likes of Penelope Ann Watson, a highly paid television actress with the face of an angel and the body of  _Terminator 2_  era Linda Hamilton To whit: brawny and scary as hell yet still somehow sexy.

Sheldon is an avowed hater of all physical intimacy to the point of wearing gloves to touch himself, and yet he just confessed to a night of passion.

"You...and...her...had sex?"

"You're a scientist too, Leonard, or at least you pretend to be one. You should know what happens when you place a highly sexualized woman in the room with a man of deep passion like myself. I tried to avoid it, but she had snuck in a codicil into the Relationship Agreement that I apparently signed off on, so I was given no choice. I had to engage in deep, dirty, arousal with penetration. And then she made me snuggle afterward. Naked."

The boys look stunned.

"Naked," Sheldon reiterates with a sibilance in his voice as if he is trying to imitate a snake. "You know how I feel about nudity but she threatened to rip out what little chest hair I have, so I had to abide until she fell asleep."

"Oh you poor baby, you had to sleep with your really hot girlfriend who seems to care about you against all odds."

"Thank you, Leonard. That does relieve my mind a little that you understand the cross I bear, a real cross unlike the figment of my mother's religiously delusional mind."

Raj leans across the table to put a hand on Leonard's arm and shakes his head to prevent him from punching their aggravating friend. "Why do I have to talk to Amy, she's not my girlfriend."

"Because, Leonard, four years ago you decided it would be funny to sign me up on a dating website as a practical joke and invite her to lunch when she responded. Everything about her is on  _you_. You make it so!"

And with that, Sheldon stomps out of the lunch room as dramatically as he stormed in, leaving the three remaining physicists reeling, though more from the fact Sheldon Cooper had sex than from his anger.

"So, uh, what're you going to do?"

Howard and Leonard exchange glances. "Get our women in line, I guess."


	2. Nickname Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future fic based off of 7.15 "The Locomotive Manipulation" - though this time its Penny and Sheldon who're dating

"Why do you never call me Little Lady?"

"What do you mean, Penny?"

"When you were dating Amy, you sometimes called her "Little Lady," which was a far sight better than "Gollum" or "Flaky."

"Amy Farrah Fowler was five foot four inches so she was little compared to me."

"Bernadette is shorter."

"Dr. Rostenkowski-Wolowitz is, as they say in the common parlance, a midget. She has to stand on a step stool to look into her peephole."

"So, I'm too big for you to think of me as feminine?"

"Why do you persist in misinterpreting my words? I never said that."

"You don't ever call me cutesy pet names."

"Why does every woman in my life require it? You were born Penelope Ann Watson, so Penny is, in fact, a nickname, yes?"

"Sure, but it's one I had long before I met you and, I dunno, I like knowing you have a name for me that no one else gets to call me. I like having inside jokes with you, something special just for us. I guess it's stupid."

"Now hang on a minute, that's not stupid. An absurd woman thing, but not stupid."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem, Penny. This is why I"m here for you, to think logically when you can't."

"I don't know how I ever got by without you."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say, you're being sarcastic now."

"You'd be right."

"Oh goody, I'm getting better at this as now I'm six out of eighteen on the month."

"Even I can do the math on that, Sheldon, and that's not a good percentage."

"It is when last month I was zero for twenty-two."

"Good point."

"Now back to the nickname issue - think about it this way. You don't have a nickname for me, and Moonpie or Sweetie can't count since you appropriated the first from Meemaw and you call everyone the latter."

"Oh I do and its one I know will get you riled."

"Penny, I highly doubt you may find any moniker that will send me into paroxysms of delight."

"I have no idea what you just said, so I'm just gonna have to prove you wrong."

"And what are the terms of our wager?"

"If I win, you have to come up with a nickname. If you win, I will forget this whole thing."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Now give it your best shot."

"Barry, you're so smart."

"Oh Kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already wrote a one-shot dealing with nicknames, but I loved playing with it so much, I couldn't resist having Penny and Sheldon have their own conversation while in a relationship. For those you don't get her reference, she's calling him Barry Allen (the name of a more recent Flash), a DC comic book character Sheldon has dressed up as numerous times on the show.


	3. She Said/He Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what-if continuation of a scene in episode 7.17 "The Friendship Turbulence." Rated M for mature.

She feels guilty.

Well, not yet.

She will. Soon. After.

She needs this: his arms around her, chest hairs agitating her nipples, cock pushing between the softness of her thighs.

"So beautiful," he whispers softly into her ear, his hand tender as he pushes the hair back. She shivers in reflexive desire, cunt clenching around his intrusion.

More, oh God please, more.

Her brain shuts off as desire crests, shatters her open, and leaves her trembly in its wake.

Tomorrow she will feel guilty and horrible and confess.

Tonight she will enjoy human contact, the biological urges driving her into a mating frenzy.

Tonight she will take Raj again and again until she wrings him dry.

* * *

He feels terrible.

No, no, that's a lie.

He feels wonderful. Euphoric. Sated.

He needs this: her fingernails digging into his skin, her hard nipples brushing against him, cunt wet and welcoming.

"So beautiful," he whispers into her ear, a welling tenderness demands he touch her softly, delicately, like a bee sips from a flower's heart.

He thrusts.

Pushes.

Demands.

His balls contract as white hot pleasure shoots down his spine into his cock, filling her.

Tomorrow he will wake, get ready, and go to work as always.

Tonight he will enjoy the softness of a female around him.

Tonight he will fuck and fuck and fuck Amy until he is wrung dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend challenged me to write smut because I have a difficult time writing it - I enjoy reading it, but for whatever reason have a mental block for my own characters so I'm trying to push outside of my comfort zone. I originally tried to do one with Penny and Sheldon, but it just didn't work out (as evidenced by the prior one-shot), but this one was inspired by the conversation between Raj and Amy as they walked down the street. Instead of fade to black, in my head they ended up at Amy's apartment having sex as Raj is so incredibly lonely and desperate and Amy craves human contact.


End file.
